Inherent Vices
by Anonymous02
Summary: After the battle of Haven, everyone involved needed some downtime to themselves to recover from the fight. But some consequences are better handled together than alone...


**Warning: This fic is rated M for a** _ **reason**_ **. Explicit sexual content in the latter half of the fic. 18+ readers** _ **only.**_

 **Fic dedicated to SpookyNoodle, of the Work In Progess Discord server, in the hopes that he will finally post his harem AU already.**

 **Fic idea inspired and betaed by Burkion.**

* * *

Weiss stormed through the halls of Haven academy alone. Her dancer's feet, stuffed in oxymoronic athletic high heels, clashed with the hard stomping she was subjecting floors to.

Her hair was undone slightly, the bun at the top starting to unravel slightly, and she blew a white strand out of her face in annoyance.

Weiss passed room after room, stealing a glance at each. All covered in padded mats, Atlesian practice drones, and punching bags. All empty. Though Haven Academy was a school, Weiss's slightly less than intimidating footsteps were the only thing echoing through the halls.

Her face reflected her confused, fugue-like state. While her eyes were hardened and darting about, looking for something, her brow was furrowed in confusion as to what she was looking for.

Eventually, Weiss got tired of stomping and started just walking instead. Her shoulders drooped as she passed more and more empty rooms with more and more unused training materials in them.

But as she kept walking, she heard some muffled sounds coming from ahead. Grunts, shouts, and curses. She sped up her pace to a carefully calculated walk designed to keep her from appearing out of breath, while simultaneously passing through the corridor as quickly as possible.

Finally she spotted a doorway with a massive iron door in it. Putting her ear to it, she could hear the faint noises emanating from it. Weiss slid it open as quietly as possible, grunting slightly at the force it needed, before stepping inside and sliding it shut.

She turned into the room for the first time to see two blondes fighting.

One was a young, rather large, blonde woman with a mane of hair dropping down past her back. The other was an equally large dorky blonde guy, with a mop of untamed shaggy hair on his own head. Both had bandages over their palms and weaved through their knuckles to cushion punches.

Yang nodded to Weiss as she walked to an unused corner of the rather large dojo. Jaune turned, did the same, before returning his focus back to Yang. "So what was that technique you wanted to do again, Yang?"

Yang continued as Weiss found a particularly quiet and secluded spot in the corner. "Okay, so you know how I like holding your arm behind you like this?" she said, demonstrating by moving behind him and holding Jaune's arm in a awkward pin behind his back.

"Yeah?"

"Well I'm going to show you how to get out of it." She said with a small smile as she relinquished her hold.

"Really? Finally!" Jaune said in exaggerated joy. "You've been doing that to me for _weeks_ , about time you told me how to beat it."

Yang rolled her eyes in annoyance and mirth. "I was hoping you'd figure it out on your own by now Ladykiller."

Weiss shook herself out of a daze. She had to focus, she needed more time with her summons. The time they took to form had almost cost her everything.

Weiss's hand faintly trailed to her side. She'd changed clothes after her...injury, and had swapped it out for a comfortably snug Haven training uniform that would whisk away her sweat. And the healing had barely left a scar. So there was nothing really there to force her to remember it.

But she still traced where her scar was, with the tips of her fingers brushing over point where the frayed skin resided.

She was so lost, she didn't even notice Yang and Jaune staring at her action from behind her back, but both shook themselves out of their own musings to continue their conversation.

"Right...anyway, in my defence, I came up with a perfectly workable solution." Jaune said to get themselves back on track.

"Pfft." Yang scoffed at him. "Your way was stupid, now let me show you how a _pro_ does it."

"A _pro_ huh? Well I better find one then."

Yang's eyes narrowed in delight at the comeback. "Oooh, confident are we? I'll have to beat that out of you. Come on then. I'll even let you pin my arm first to demonstrate, _before_ I kick your ass." Her hands came up at chin height, with her elbows drooping lower, while her legs separated slightly so the balls of her feet could bounce her up and down.

Weiss, still in her musings, realized that she'd been unintentionally poking herself at the two for the past few minutes while tracing her scar.

She quickly turned around, and drew her sword. She relaxed slightly at the familiar grip, and twirled it in her fingers, admiring it to herself, before gripping the hilt tightly. She spun in a circle like a ballet dancer, and drove the sword into the floor with two hands.

A white glyph appeared in front of her, and she gradually expanded it into a disk large enough to fit herself. She pushed harder on her aura, and a glowing boarbatusk floated out of it.

She gently reached out a hand to stroke the beast's snout, and it responded by nudging its head into her hand. She released a sigh she was holding, and the ghost of a Grimm dissipated.

She heard a thump as something large, heavy, and probably blonde hit the floor.

"Oww…Seriously Yang? I thought it was something less...acrobatic." She heard Jaune mutter from behind her.

"Hey, don't expect the world to conform to your fighting style. Tanking hits works for some enemies, but most need at least a little speed to take them down."

"Speed is different from throwing yourself in the air like a madwoman."

"Not for me." She could hear the smirk in Yang's voice at that one.

"Fine. I still don't see why I can't just body check them though." Weiss heard the boy grumble back.

Weiss pulled her sword out of the floor, and rolled her shoulders without turning around, trying to ignore the conversation behind her.

She twirled slowly in another circle and stuck her sword into the floor again. A white glyph appeared once more in the dojo. She began to pour more and more aura into it, and it shined brighter and brighter.

"Hey, we just met enemies even _you_ couldn't tank out of existence." Yang said with a hint of annoyance. "Remember Hazel?"

Weiss's breath came out in a quick release of air. Her brow moist with sweat. Was it hot in there or was it just her? Weiss kept pouring aura into the glyph, more and more, but it just wasn't coming through. Where was it?

"What about him?"

"Did you see the damage he took without falling?"

A flash of memory of her Queen Lancer impaling the man on its stinger, and the killing blow barely slowing down.

"Yang, what are you talking about, you left for most of that fight. I have more firsthand knowledge of him fighting than you do."

"Well I wasn't there for the whole thing, but given how Nora looked after he was through with her, I wouldn't recommend matching his hits. Didn't he get skewered?"

While she was elated in the heat of battle, something about the idea of her lancer tearing through someone made her feel more nauseous now. In fact, she was feeling really hot for some reason.

"Yeah." Jaune said cautiously.

"Besides, while it won't work as well on a hulk like him, it'd work even better on a regular huntsmen. It caught you off guard didn't it?"

"I did land on my ass." Jaune said, laughing slightly. "Though that was foregone conclusion."

Weiss was desperately trying to focus on her glyph. It was growing brighter, and she had to actively stop it from getting larger from all the aura in it, but her summon just...wasn't...showing! She tried to call up memories of the last time she summoned, of the heat, the adrenaline, the _fear_ , to coax her own survival instincts to summon it.

Yang barked out a bit of laughter. "I'm glad you acknowledge the _pro_ in the room." she said with mirth laced in her voice.

Weiss began to recall the events of the fight, of the bandit girl chasing her, of getting slammed around, and running, trying to stall just long enough to get a summon. The nauseous feeling in her wasn't getting any better, her hands were becoming clammy from gripping Myrtenaster so tightly, her sweat was dripping onto the floor, and the scar in her side was aching. But she just. Kept. Pushing.

Yang's next words were more somber. "But all jokes aside Jaune, you need some confidence in yourself. People can take advantage of that kind of thinking. What if you fight the likes of _her_ again, you know... _Cinder_?"

The name broke a dam in Weiss's psyche, dragging her back to the night she was already in the midst of remembering.

A sharp, warm thud in her side, she could feel something in her, and she looked down to see an orange spear protruding from her dress. Then the pain seeped in mere microseconds later, lancing through her spine. She felt like her chest was on fire, she could barely breath and she was in so much pain, her nerves were practically bleeding. The shock started, and she couldn't say anything as the spear disappeared from her abdomen. She slumped to the ground, as her eyes began to close. She couldn't honestly say if she was expecting them to open again.

Vaguely she could hear Jaune crying out.

Then her eyes flew open. She could see the easy colors of the dojo but she could still feel it, feel the thump in her back, feel the weight of a spear in her. She knew if she looked down she'd find it, that she'd still find the spear in her, and that the pain would lance through her again.

She had to get out, she had to do something, _anything_ , to get away from this waking nightmare. She twirled around, knowing she didn't have much time before it happened again, she couldn't go through it again!

Vaguely she could tell that her Queen Lancer was there, the gigantic wasp looking as large as it ever was. Her personality was infecting it, and it looked skittish, like it was ready to bolt at the first chance. She obliged it, and at the slightest direction of it's summoner the Queen dashed to the metal door of the dojo, slamming into it and denting the door outward.

The whole world felt like it trembled from the impact of her summon, and it buzzed in anger and fear at the impediment to its master's escape, so it rushed the door again at an inhuman pace.

This time it clearly broke part of the door, with the wrought iron being crumpled slightly and wedged at an unusual angle. The force which the gigantic wasp hit it with was such that it actually broke its own neck in the process, and Weiss, already discombobulated from the effort of summoning it, and the shaking building from the impact, dropped to the ground at the feeling of her lancer getting cut off.

She used a glyph to dash to the door at the speed of sound, and stabbed her sword into the door, only scratching it, and getting an ear-splitting screech of protest from the action.

She had to go, she had to get out of there, she had to _GO_. She saw an electrical panel to the side, and mentally traced the path of the wires to the edges of the door.

With the vague idea of making the door move by putting electricity into it, Myrtenaster's cylinders spun rapidly until it got to the yellow of lightning dust. She drove her rapier into the panel, and caged lightning raced from her sword to the wires. The lights in the room flickered and burned brighter and brighter until a pop could be heard and the lights went out.

Bathed in some of the only rays of light cast into the room by the early morning sun, Weiss was frozen. But she had to get out. Myrtenaster's glowing cylinders spun again, slowing until they rested on the red one. Fire dust. That would burn her way out of there.

She raised her sword, wreathed in flame, when from the shadows of the dojo her arm was roughly grabbed by the wrist and something grabbed her sword by the burning blade.

Her right arm was grabbed by another set of hands, her left wrist that held Myrtenaster was crushed by the hand that held it, while the force on her blade didn't waver.

She tried to move her right arm, reaching across herself to break the hold on her blade arm, but the limbs gripping her non-dominant hand were like steel, unyielding, and uncompromising.

The grip on her left arm with Mrytenaster was getting to the point where it was unbearable, and despite her pouring more fire into the blade to throw off her assailant, Weiss was forced to relinquish the grip on her prized rapier or have her wrist broken.

The moment she let go, the force that clung to the now scalding blade yanked it away from her.

Her right arm was twisted behind her back until it almost popped out of it's socket, and before she could drag her now weaponless left arm out of position, the hand on her wrist dragged it down to the waiting arms that already pinned her right.

She felt a leg swinging and tripping her from behind, and pushing her down. Her center of mass was never large to begin with, or particularly high, but the force of the leg on her and the fact that she couldn't use her arms for balance meant she fell to the floor.

She felt the person pinning her arms spread their legs over her back, using their rather considerable mass to stop her from moving any further.

Much as she struggled, kicking her legs about, and desperately pulling on her pinned arms, she couldn't move out of the grip her assailant had her in. Her memories were starting to sink in again and she could still feel the thump of the spear in her back, and the weight of the spear, but she couldn't escape this grip, she couldn't escape the pain and fear that was to come.

So she stilled, giving into the sensations, bracing herself for the onslaught of pain and blood.

Instead, she just laid there. No pain came, and her adrenaline waned. The blood rushing in her ears began to subside, and she could faintly hear her the sound of her name, as if underwater.

" _Weiss!_ "

Where was that coming from? It sounded like Jaune?

" _Weiss!_ "

She remembered this part. Jaune saved her, but first she had to fall asleep.

It's funny. It sounded almost like Jaune's right on top of her…

* * *

"Weiss! Weiss!" Jaune shouted at the white haired female he had pinned between his legs.

"Weiss, can you hear me!?" He repeated for the umpteenth time.

"Imma go to sleep…" He heard from underneath him, and he cursed under his breath.

He waited for a few seconds to confirm that she wasn't faking it. Putting his ear close to her, he could hear her breathing calming down to the point of exhaustion.

He still wasn't sure if she was still hallucinating...when Weiss began to snore.

"Fucking figures." he said in annoyance, untangling his hands from Weiss's hands trapped behind her, and rolled himself off of her body to land his ass on the floor with a thump.

Jaune gently rolled her body so she faced the ceiling. Seven sisters taught him that laying with your chest on a floor for an extended period of time is not a beneficial activity for the average woman, even if Weiss was slightly below average in the particular regard he was referring to.

He breathed heavily as he leaned back on his haunches, when he heard a muffled swear and a hiss in the corner.

Jaune looked over to see Yang flipping open a water bottle with her biological arm, and his gaze turned to her mechanical one, only to have his eyes narrow in confusion when he realized it was... _glowing_ …a dark orange in the palm region.

Yang poured out a good portion of the water onto her robotic hand which hissed at the contact, and the woman bit her lip as the glow faded slowly. She gingerly tested the hand, the metal fingers flexing slightly as she turned it around to observe the rest of it. She finally closed the water bottle and tossed it to the side before slumping next to Jaune.

She took a nice long look at the sleeping woman.

"You knock her out?" She whispered in curiosity.

"No. Didn't need to, thank the gods." her male compatriot replied in an equally low tone. "I was seriously considering it though, if she didn't calm down."

"Eh, don't worry, I would've done it for you. Wouldn't want your chivalry tainted by hitting a woman after all." Yang said, though her smile was too strained by concern to back her poor joke.

"Sure, Yang." Jaune said, the exhaustion seeping into his tone. "How's your hand?"

"Which one?"

"The one that made you cuss like a drunk Vacuoan sailor."

Yang's smile was more real this time as she spoke. "Excuse you! I am a lady, who never utters any foul language like the rest of you rabble." She paused before the grin turned more feral "And anyone who says otherwise is a _fucking_ liar!"

Jaune laughed slightly at that, but quickly sobered up. "But seriously Yang, you okay?"

She sighed at getting back to the topic at hand, and blew a stray hair out of her face in annoyance. "Yeah, my metal arm got a little hot though. I disabled my pain receptors to grab the blade, but the second I turned them back on I realized how much heat had gone through."

"Ouch. That why you were putting water on it?"

"Yep." She said, holding up her metal arm, which Jaune grabbed to test the temperature.

"Geez. Still warm? I did say grabbing the blade was a bad idea." He said in exasperation as he let go of her.

"Well I'm _sorry_." She said sarcastically. "You're right, we should've come up with a better, more well thought out, step-by-step process for removing a dangerous weapon from a huntress in the twenty seconds we had before she fried us all to ash."

Jaune rolled his eyes. "We weren't going to get burned to ash. Honestly, I was more concerned that she'd burn up all the oxygen in the room. Not a lot of ventilation in here after all."

Yang raised an eyebrow in annoyance at her blonde friend. "Jaune, regardless of how we were _going_ to die, we needed to separate Weiss from her weapon. By _any_ means necessary."

Her gaze shifted to Weiss's sleeping form before wincing. Jaune followed it to Weiss's left wrist, it was covered in a large purple bruise, still easy to see despite the early morning light barely shining into the Dojo. He vaguely recalled Yang grabbing it and squeezing, _hard_ , to get Weiss to relinquish Myrtenaster.

He sighed and crawled over to Weiss and gently grabbed her wrist. Her aura was already clearly at work, but he focused, and the light on the wrist shone in the slightly dark room.

He pulled back and the vicious bruise was gone. A sneaked look at Yang saw that she had a grateful look on her face, but he quickly turned back to the girl before him. Jaune meticulously checked over what parts of her body he could see without moving her or her clothes. Satisfied he sat back with Yang on the floor.

"Why do you think she did…" Jaune gestured to the pummelled door, and fried electrical box next to it. "...that?"

Yang looked pensieve. "Probably a flashback, or something. Remember the muttering she'd been doing?"

Jaune remembered his friend muttering about Hazel, and Cinder, before and during her outbreak, but Weiss had said nothing specific, or even coherent, so the blondes had quietly and mutually agreed not to disturb her. They figured that if she wanted help, she'd come to them.

But Jaune looked to the young woman lying peacefully on the floor, and noticed something. He pointed to her face "Does she look tired to you?"

Jaune couldn't tell what made her look exhausted, but Yang's eyes zeroed in on Weiss's eyes with accumulated bags on them, her undone hair that wasn't tightly tied in a bun, and though it was hard to make out in the low light, she looked skinnier, almost like she hadn't been eating.

In summary..."Damn...she _does_ look like crap."

"Glad it's not just me. She also felt weaker when I was grappling her."

"Yeah…" Yang said with a hint of concern. "I noticed that too. Not that I'm complaining, but it was _way_ too easy to get Myrtenaster away from her."

Jaune and her sighed simultaneously at the implications of just how _fucked_ they would've been if Weiss was at full strength.

They were quiet for a second before Yang interjected. "You know, I was _really_ hoping at least _one_ person on both of our teams wasn't royally fucked up."

Jaune laughed in bitter resentment of the unfortunate fact, but the dojo quickly faded back into silence.

They just sat there, listening and thinking.

Jaune was the one who broke it this time. "So what _are_ we going to do about it?"

Yang had a serious face on this time. "We can't get out of here for now."

Jaune looked at her curiously.

She elaborated for his sake. "Look at the edges of the door."

More light had come into the room as the morning had continued, and while it was still fairly dark, Jaune could just make out the doorway the sliding door was wedged into. His eyes traced a spiderweb of cracks made from the door that trailed all the way up to the ceiling.

"This is a high level training room Jaune."

"Yeah" Jaune said absentmindedly "Pyr-...JNPR..." he corrected "...would reserve them for any live fire practices."

"They're designed for keeping in students whose semblances get...hairy. They have reinforced walls and windows to minimize damage."

"You're familiar?"

Yang smirked for a second at the question. "Are you kidding? _I'm_ the reason Beacon fireproofed every high level training room in the school."

Jaune nodded in understanding before Yang continued. "So this whole room is probably the safest place on campus to practice. It's why I chose it for us to train in. On the off chance one of us screwed up badly enough to break something, I figured this room could take it."

"Hmph," Jaune scoffed in annoyance. "Yang, I think you vastly overestimated how powerful my semblance is, it's not exactly meant to slay dragons."

"Jaune," she said in clear annoyance. " _Every_ semblance is dangerous in the wrong hands, and yours is _particularly_ dangerous. Besides, I'm in this room too, and who knows, you could accidentally piss me off and I'd go Super-Saiyan."

Jaune snickered at that one. "I think you _vastly_ overestimate how much I could piss you off."

"Jaune." she said solemnly. "Never. _Ever._ Doubt your ability to piss people off."

Jaune was predictably confused, until Yang broke out into snickers.

"Ha-ha, very funny Yang." He said, lightly punching her "I don't know if I should take that as a compliment or an insult."

Yang laughed once before finally pushing Jaune's torso into the floor.

"Hey!" he said at the sudden movement as Yang put her head on his abdomen so they were spread into a 'T' shape.

"Need to lie down you blonde pillow, now stop squirming!" she said as Jaune readjusted himself so he was more comfortable with her head on his stomach.

Jaune calmed down slightly and used an arm to keep his head from lying directly on the floor. He was about to relax when Yang spoke again.

"Oh, and Jaune? Take it as you will, but nobody's gotten under my skin quite as much as you."

Jaune was lucky his face wasn't visible by Yang or he'd get more teasing for the red that dusted his cheeks at the remark.

He quickly coughed to clear his mind, and he spoke quickly to change topics.

"So what's the deal with the cracks?" he said.

"Oh yeah, well the thing is, generally these rooms are the strongest in the building, but they're not indestructible." She paused to point out how they spiderwebbed into the ceiling. "And after our dear Weiss-cream caved an inner door outward, I suspect this room and the ones next to it are on the verge of collapse."

"...shit."

"Yeah. Even if we could break out of this room, we might collapse it around our ears."

"So...what's the plan?" Jaune said cautiously.

"We wait."

She could feel Jaune's raised eyebrow directed at her.

"We don't have our scrolls, and Weiss doesn't look like she has hers either. We can't get out, but we can wait for someone to find the cratered door blocking out and they can call for real help."

"And if we die of thirst first?"

Yang rolled her eyes, even if Jaune couldn't see it from her perch on his belly. "We have friends wandering all over the school, they'll eventually realize all three of us are gone and scour the school for us. If they don't, worst comes to worst, now that summer's over, Haven's students are going to arrive any day. Someone will come for us, we just have to be patient."

"Fine. Then I guess we wait." He said tiredly.

Like that, both of them were silent, and the only thing that broke it was the sound of crickets. But Jaune's face was not still, and his look of concern grew and grew until he broke the silence.

"Hey, Yang?" He said cautiously. "Do you...do you think Weiss is going to be okay?"

The woman resting on his stomach didn't respond, to the point where Jaune thought she might be asleep, before she spoke up in an easy tone.

"She'll be fine."

"You sure? Because...god, I know we joke about it, but I don't think any of us are getting out of this unscathed."

"She'll be fine." Yang said in a voice that was unnaturally calm.

"Yang, I'm being serious. Weiss really did almost kill us. Is that fine to you?"

Yang's body had tensed and she was practically frozen to where she sat.

"Jaune, I told you, Weiss is _fine_. She's just having a bad day, we all have those."

"Have you had a bad day where you almost burned someone alive?"

The woman on his stomach didn't respond.

"Wait, what? Yang, did you actually-"

Before he could finish his sentence, the woman on his stomach had flipped herself over and was straddling him. Though his brain couldn't comprehend what was going on, Jaune's hormones could feel her body pressing into his, and soon his arousal was rising.

"Yang, what are you-"

Jaune was silenced by two lips crashing into his violently, as Yang gripped his shirt and dragged him up while her own head dropped down. They met halfway as her tongue dipped into his mouth for a passionate makeout session.

They only broke away once they ran out of air. Both were panting, though one had a smirk on her face, while the other had a slight frown on his.

"Yang." He started. "We can't do this. We _need_ to talk."

"We could...or we could do this." She countered as she dragged him by the scruff to her face again for another round of tonsil hockey.

This time, when they broke away, her lower was bitten slightly and pulled, as if the boy didn't want it to end, but as soon as his eyes focused on her again, they had new determination.

"Yang…" He said pleadingly. "We can't do this again. I…"

"You what, Jaune?" She said as her eyes flashed red. "What is so fucking important that you won't...you know!"

Her fellow blonde looked away with pain etched over his face and stayed silent.

Yang bowed her head in sadness, but her eyes turned lilac once more.

She reached over and gently tipped Jaune's head towards her.

"Jaune, you don't even need to do anything, just sit back, okay? Can I just...please?"

The huntsman couldn't look her in the eye, but after a pained expression of indecision, he nodded.

Like that, Yang kissed him once on the lips, in a loving way that he didn't reciprocate.

She slunk down his chest to his crotch, where his Haven Academy sweatpants were bulging with his arousal. She pulled them down revealing his half hard cock.

With a hint of hesitation, her hand reached out and wrapped around just under the head. The man underneath her took in a loud gasp of air, and with a bittersweet smile, she spoke.

"Actually, I lied." she said quietly as her head descended downward. "You are going to have to do one thing."

Her breath was hot in the early morning sun, and she was close enough that Jaune could feel it whistling around his erection, which only increased its' size.

"Don't wake up Weiss, m'kay?"

With that her mouth dropped the last inch and enveloped the head of Jaune's cock.

Jaune's breathing was careful, and measured, as her tongue slowly swirled around his glans, making sure to slip under it so often.

But when she shoved herself down onto it, his breath hitched as he felt the pressure of her lips move downward slowly to flatten itself to his pubis.

He had gotten his breathing back to normal levels when Yang began to pull herself back off of him, dragging across his fully erect staff.

She got to his head once more, when she _slammed_ herself down onto his cock, burying it to the hilt.

Jaune's ensuing squeak was noticeably louder than he would've liked, and he quickly turned to Weiss's still form. She murmured, and moved, but ultimately appeared to be asleep.

As he looked though, Yang was not idle, and she had worked her way back to the tip of his dick, only to once again thrust herself down onto it.

Jaune muffled his grunt better than he had initially but it still stirred Weiss again, though again she didn't wake up.

Yang had stopped with any pretense of drawing this out, and was moving her head up and down his cock continuously, moving her head up and down, her blonde tresses cascading around her as she send wave upon wave of pleasure through the man below her.

One of her hands was in her sweatpants, doing the same thing, rubbing up and down her wet slit, while the other kept her from falling on top of Jaune.

Her head was moving faster becoming a blond blur on Jaune's crotch, and he had to stick his fist on his mouth to keep from moaning in pleasure.

Her tongue was flying over his erection, lapping up any precum in it's path, and stimulating him even more.

Jaune was close to breaking, and he knew it. If he could choose the pace, he could last longer, and his hand was over Yang's head, ready to tap her to slow down. But as her head flew on him, he just held it there in indecision, before gently putting his hand down on the floor.

Yang felt his cock expand slightly, and the twitching of an impending eruption shook her lips. Stepping up the pace, feeling it expand, more and more, twitching that became shaking, until she felt a spurt of fluid into the back of her throat.

She slowed down, so as not to let any go. Yang felt every rope of semen hit the back of her throat, tickling her uvula, and coating her tonsils in sperm. The ejaculation felt like it lasted for an eternity, but eventually it trickled down to nothing.

She gently sucked on his cock, pressing her lips to the sides of his dick like a lollipop, and coaxing the last bits of cum out of his erection.

She pulled off of his cock with a wet slurp, and looked at the tiny bit of cum left on the tip, before licking that off too. Yang looked at him straight in the eyes, and swallowed with an audible gulp. Jaune, while red at the sight, looked away.

With a huff, she gently pulled his sweatpants back up over his exhausted dick, and laid back down on his stomach like nothing had just happened. Stopping only to wipe away a single tear on her face he could not see.

This time, neither of them broke the unforgiving silence between them.

They both began to close their eye under the warmth of the early morning sun, for a fitful and restless sleep...

...when Weiss's body stirred from her slumber.


End file.
